Hahli
Hahli was Ga-Matoran from Metru Nui, would later become the Toa Inika of Water, before being transformed into a Toa Mahri. History Early Life As a Ga-Matoran, Hahli began her life on Spherus Magna, where she aided in the construction the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of autonomous labor, she was placed in Ga-Metru with a small community of Matoran, endeavoring to carry out her purpose by ensuring the continued functionality of the Great Spirit Robot. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, however, Hahli gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although she continued her original task, Hahli was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. With the Ga-Metru education industry developing into a city-wide infrastructure, Hahli enrolled in a number of academic ventures, hoping to one day work in a laboratory treating Liquid Protodermis. After a number of setbacks, however, she would eventually find herself under the tutelage of Nokama. Shortly before the Great Cataclysm, however, Hahli, along with all the other Matoran of Metru Nui, was instructed to convene on the Coliseum by Makuta Teridax, who had taken the guise of Turaga Dume. Once she arrived, Hahli was confronted by a squadron of Vahki and placed inside a Matoran Sphere. During her time inside the sphere, her body reduced in size, and all her previous memories were erased. Hahli's size and physical strength were also reduced as a consequence of her Matoran Sphere. Mata Nui After being awakened by the Toa Metru on Naho Bay, Hahli aided in the construction of Ga-Koro using Airship parts under Turaga Nokama's direction. With her memory erased and her body notably shrunken due to prolonged stasis, Hahli began a new profession, training to become a Flax Maker under the instruction of her neighbor, Amaya. Enjoying a year of peace, the progress of the Matoran was notably hindered by the arrival of Makuta Teridax on the island, however, who used Infected Kanohi to corrupt the island's Rahi population. Relentlessly hounded by Rahi attacks and tidal waves, Hahli came to situate herself in Ga-Koro, rarely traveling beyond the region for fear of the Takea and Tarakava. Over the course of the next 1000 years, Hahli and her fellow Ga-Matoran would thus construct the village of Ga-Koro, reinforcing defenses around their settlement and devising plans for the Temple of Purity before it was lost to the sea. During this time, Hahli gained prominence in Ga-Koro, earning her the attention of Turaga Nokama, who initially pushed her to travel the island. Hahli was among a number of Ga-Matoran villagers who witnessed the arrival of Toa Gali in Ga-Koro. With the Toa Mata arriving on the island, the Rahi attacks increased in their frequency, prompting the Ga-Matoran to defend their village from threats such as Tarakava, Nui Rama, Ruki and Takea with limited success. When the Toa succeeded in their quest to collect their Golden Kanohi and descended into the Mangaia tunnels, Hahli was part of the Ga-Matoran strike team that arrived in Kini Nui to defend the entrance from the Infected Rahi. In one final battle, the Matoran emerged victorious, finally freeing the Rahi from Makuta's mental influence and restoring balance to Mata Nui in the process. Following the Bohrok Invasion and the defeat of the Bohrok Kal, Hahli was rebuilt into a form resembling the one she had held before being confined in a Matoran Sphere. She then returned to Ga-Koro, where she was publicly announced as Ga-Koro's primary Kolhii Champion by Turaga Nokama. Paired with Macku, Hahli was unexpectedly entered into the first Kolhii Championship, eventually qualifying for the final round at Ta-Koro Kolhii Stadium. Entertaining a sporting rivalry with Hewkii and Jaller, Hahli and Macku were able to win the Kolhii Tournament for Ga-Koro, despite Ta-Koro and Po-Koro being favored to win. Following the Kolhii Tournament, however, Jaller was known to have dropped a Kanohi mask on the field, which shone its light upon him. Remaining in the village square after the tournament, Hahli witnessed Turaga Nokama studying the inscription and revealing that it was the long-lost Kanohi Avohkii destined to be worn by a Toa of Light. Once Jaller and Takua had been tasked with finding the mysterious seventh Toa somewhere on the island, Hahli bid her friend farewell, remaining in Ta-Koro for the victory ceremony. However, endeavoring to destroy the Mask of Light and rule Mata Nui unchallenged, Makuta Teridax dispatched three Rahkshi to Ta-Koro. Despite being warned by Toa Gali, however, the village's Matoran defenses were swiftly overpowered by the raw strength of their adversaries. With Tahu and Gali rescuing a number of Matoran from direct confrontation with the Rahkshi, Hahli was instructed to open the drawbridge and allow the citizens of Ta-Koro to escape. Once she had ensured the citizens of Ta-Koro escape, Hahli and her fellow Matoran watched as the internal structures of the village weakened, slowly plunging into the volcano. To Be Added Abilities and Traits Mask and Tools Forms {| class="prettytable" style="width:auto%;font-size:0.906em;" !Picture !Description |- | |Hahli's original Matoran form on Metru Nui. |- | |Hahli's Matoran form after being forced into a Matoran Sphere. |- | |Hahli's Matoran form after The Rebuilding on Mata Nui. |- | |Hahli as the Toa Inika of Water after being struck by lightning from the Red Star |- | |Hahli as a Toa Mahri of Water after being transformed by the Kanohi Ignika. |-} Category:Characters Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Water